Sans titre xD
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: Cinq jeunes filles sont les serviteurs personnels de cinq personnes de la cours d'Egypte. Elles tombent peu à peu pour leurs maîtres respectives qui tombent eux aussi pour elles. Vont-ils pouvoir s'aimer ou la barrière de la société les empêchera? A moins que ce ne soit la menace qui pèse sur les filles qui les empêchera de s'aimer? Pas de Yaoi, Yugi, Ryou, Heba, Jou et Malik fille
1. Prologue

Ouais, je vais écrire une autre histoire en même temps ! Je passe mon temps à les écrires sur papiers, donc voilàa xD

JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

* * *

Cela fait quelques mois que cinq jeunes filles avaient mystérieusement disparu du palais de l'empereur japonais, Suguroku Muto. Elles étaient toutes ses petites filles, enfin presque ! Deux seulement étaient réellement ses petites filles biologiques, les trois autres étaient leurs meilleures amies, et Suguroku les avait en quelque sorte « adoptées ». Ces filles n'avaient que cinq ans à l'époques de l'enlèvement. Elles devaient aussi être mariées à des personnes de la cours d'Egypte, dont les princes Atem et Yami. Ils avaient tous deux connaissance de ces alliances maintenant brisées...

L'empereur avait fait tout son possible pour retrouver les petites filles, en vain... Le pharaon, Aknankamon, avait lui aussi aidé à retrouver les filles sans trouver le moindre indice... Les filles ont disparu, et personne ne sait où elles sont... Le Japon est entré dans le deuil, d'avoir perdu les princesses et leurs amies...

* * *

Ok, je sais, c'est trèèèèèèès court ! xD Normal, ce n'est que le prologue ! Prochain chapitre, le chapitre 1 !

Review, please ;3


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà, je mets le chapitre 1

Sinon, je suis désolée de mon retard... Je voulais mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas...

Et au fait : _**BONNE ANNÉE, BONNE SANTE ET TOUT MES MEILLEURS VŒUX POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNE !**_:3

JE NE POSSÈDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

* * *

Ra était au plus haut dans le ciel d'Egypte. Le pharaon Aknankamon, assis dans son trône, traitait avec les personnes de la ville. A vrai dire, il n'écoutait qu'à peine, se demandant comment il pourrait re-faire une alliance avec le Japon. Cela faisait maintenant douze ans que les filles avaient disparu et jamais elles n'ont été retrouvées. Voyant que le pharaon n'écoutait plus, une personne portant l'Œil du Millénium demanda à écourter les audiences, afin que le pharaon puisse prendre une pause. Cela dit, le pharaon reprit ses esprits et sortit de la salle. En passant dans les jardins, il aperçu ses deux fils, Atem, l'héritier du trône, et Yami, le plus jeune, avec une jeune fille brune. Ces deux là étaient habillés de la même façon et regardait pareil. Ils avaient les cheveux dressés, noir-jais, se dégradant vers la couleur pourpre, leur visage était, par contre, encadré par quelques mèches dorées, dont certaines s'élevaient dans leur coiffure, ressemblant à des éclairs. Leurs yeux étaient également pourpres.

Bizarrement, lorsqu'on regardait Yami de plus près, on pouvait voir que sa peau était plus pâle que celle de son frère ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre différence était que Yami était complètement trempé ! Anknankamon soupira en le voyant dans cet état, ce pourrait être une blague d'Atem, ou alors... Le pharaon se retourna dans la direction d'un jeune homme, ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux étaient d'un marron foncé. Celui-ci était en train de rigoler, par la blague qu'il venait de faire au prince.

«** -Bakura !** » Le jeune garçon regarda attentivement le pharaon et troqua son rire par un large sourire. « **N'as-tu pas fini de taquiner soit Atem, ou soit Yami ? Et à ce regard, je suppose que quelqu'un nommé Marik a, lui aussi, son rôle à jouer, non ? **» Le sourire de Bakura s'élargit encore plus, en entendant le nom de son complice. Et retransforma en un rire lorsqu'un bruit fut entendu. Cette fois, Atem se trouvait de la même façon que son petit frère, c'est-à-dire, trempé ! Pas très loin se trouvaient un garçon, sûrement Marik, il possédait des cheveux de couleur crème, et des yeux comme la couleur des lilas mais plus foncé. Avec lui, il y avait aussi trois jeunes filles, l'une lui ressemblait, avec seulement ses yeux de la vraie couleur des lilas, à côté d'elle une jeune fille ressemblait à Atem, seulement, ses longs cheveux ébènes se terminaient de la même couleur que ses yeux améthyste, et la troisième jeune fille portait des cheveux longs et blonds ainsi que des yeux noisettes. Elles étaient toutes trois innocente, ou... Quoi que... Pas si innocente que cela, elles venaient d'aider les deux, Bakura et Marik, à faire une de leurs blagues sur les princes... Ces derniers se retournèrent en entendant les rires et les fixaient avec colère. Le pharaon et Bakura étaient sortis à ce moment de leur cachette pour les rejoindre.

« -**Au moins, je saurai qui a fait tout ça !** » Disait-il en pointant ses fils du doigt. «** Bon... Il n'en manquerait pas deux par hasard ?** » La blonde le regarda, avec un soupçon de regret, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose dont elle regrettera pendant très longtemps.

Le sosie d'Atem regarda celle-ci avec un plus de sérieux «** Bien que je ne ferai rien pour mettre en colère ma sœur et Ryou depuis le dernier incident, je pense que deux demoiselles pourraient faire quelque chose, Majesté... **»

A ce dernier mot, un soupir ce fut entendu «** Heba... Qu'ai-je déjà dit à ce sujet ? Je ne veux pas de Majesté ou de Pharaon ou autre titres impériaux ennuyant lorsque nous ne sommes pas devant la cours ou les gardes ou lors d'un bal... **» Alors que tout les regards étaient vers lui, il put être le seul à voir l'entrée en scène de deux jeunes servantes. L'une regardait comme ladite Heba, avec la peau claire, et la deuxième ressemblait plus à Bakura, en plus innocente. Malheureusement, leur cheveux étaient plus dans les couleurs comme bleu, rouge ou encore violet... Il semblerait que des personnes c'étaient très bien amusé depuis la matinée !

Le sosie de Heba regardait autour, on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait de la sœur présumée d'Heba. Et donc que la deuxième jeune fille était Ryou. En les regardant, Aknankamon avait un petit rire dissimulé derrière un sourire. Il voyait bien qu'elles étaient à la fois énervées et aussi prêtes à faire leur vengeance ! Et pour leur facilité la tâche, il tiendrait volontiers les farceurs, mais il ne voulait pas que leur vengeance tombe à l'eau juste parce qu'ils risquerait de prévenir inconsciemment les fauteurs de trouble...

« **Hmpf... Je me demande si elles vont venir... Je commence à.. AHH ! **» Deux cris, oui oui, deux ! La blonde et le sosie de Marik venaient d'hurler. La sœur d'Heba et Ryou venaient de mettre à exécution leur vengeance pendant que trois personnes venaient d'arriver à leur tour. Tout le monde, sauf les nouvelles victimes, se mit à rigoler.

« **Ce n'est pas drôle ! **» s'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

« **Eh bien ! Ceci est pour ce que vous nous avez fait, Jou, Malik! Autant que Yami et Bakura ne vous a rien dit sur ce qui nous est arrivé ! **» Les deux nommés les regardaient avec un petit sourire amusé.

« **Alors... Vous saviez ? Yugi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Nous, nous n'avions aucun... **» La blonde, Jou, s'arrêta net.

« **Oh, mais je sais que vous êtes allées voir Isis, Jou !** » Celle-ci avala bruyamment sa salive.

« **Gloups, et être trempée et pleine de boue est notre punition pour ce que Malik et moi avons fait ?** » elle demandait inquiète, car la dernière fois que Yugi avait répondu à leur farce, il y avait un enchaînement de plusieurs vengeances...

« **Hmmm...** **Peut-être... **» répondit-elle, faisant rigoler un peu plus l'assemblé qui était à l'écoute de leur discussion non-privée.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Plus tard dans la journée, les serviteurs étaient avec leur maître respectifs. Yami et Bakura étaient heureux que la teinture n'était que temporaire et qu'elle disparaîtra lorsque leurs serviteurs se lavera. Cependant, c'était Atem et Yami qui n'étaient pas du tout heureux... Aknankamon leur avait annoncé l'arrivée de la princesse Téana, du Moyen-Orient, et de la princesse Vivian, de la Chine. Ces deux avaient essayé d'avoir un des princes dans leur lit, mais à chaque fois, elles n'arrivaient pas... De plus, elles appelaient toujours les princes par leur prénom, sans leur titre, les faisant crier de tout leur poumon... Il a été dit que les princesses resteraient pendant un mois... Un TRÈS long mois... AU moins, ils ne s'ennuieraient pas avec les blagues de Bakura, Marik, Jou et Malik, et sûrement Heba, feront sur ces filles.

* * *

Voilà ! Ok, c'est un peu comme un chapitre de fantaisie... Mais bon, je vais me mettre à l'écriture du chapitre 2 direct ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre trop de temps... Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs pour la rentrée... Mais, ça va aller ;) Je serai bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas :3

Reviews, please :3


	3. Chapitre 2

Deux trois jours après les blagues, les princesses Téana et Vivian était arrivées. Elles avaient chacune leur chambre, et se voyait tout de même en dehors, voulant être meilleures amies entre elles, au grand dam des princes et de leurs amis. Entre elles, elles planifiaient des plans pour avoir chacun un des princes dans leur lit, avec un accord, Téana prendra Yami et Vivian prendra Atem. Elles avaient choisi ceci dès leur arrivée qui a été le même jour. De plus, elles essayent de trouver un plan pour tenir occupé la servante de leur prince attitré. Elles étaient jalouses d'elles parce qu'elles tenaient ''leur'' prince ''d'amour'' loin d'elles. Mais bon, dès qu'elles sont arrivées, elle se plaignaient déjà de Yugi et d'Heba au pharaon. Et cela donnait déjà un mal de tête à Aknankamon.

Une fois qu'elles étaient dans leur chambre, elles essayaient toutes deux de trouver leurs affaires. Pas loin de là, se tenaient Marik et Bakura, avec certaines choses appartenant aux filles, dont le journal intime de Téana et la robe préférée de Vivian, ladite robe était enlacée autour du couteau de Marik pour la déchirer en lambeau, mais Marik avait d'autres plans pour ce pauvre bout de tissu rose pâle. Quand au journal, Bakura le parcourait, pensant qu'il serait intéressant, mais ne trouva rien que des ''J'aime Yami'' à toutes les dates depuis le jour où Téana avait reçu ce cahier... Le blanc s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et regarda où il pourrait envoyé le cahier pour que son propriétaire le trouve dans le plus mauvais état possible lorsqu'il se mit à sourire et regarda attentivement l'étang se trouvant à deux pas de la fenêtre. Il y jeta le livre sans aucune précaution. Quant-à Marik, il partit à l'opposé, vers sa chambre, pour finir de gâcher la ''belle'' robe de Vivian avec Malik, qui devrait posséder encore de ces couleurs utilisées sur Yugi et Ryou quelques jours auparavant.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Les heures passaient, et aucune des deux filles n'avaient trouver leur objet manquant. Elles sont entrées dans le salon, où étaient déjà réuni les princes, Bakura, Marik, Seto et les cinq serviteurs personnels.

« **Atem chéri ! Ma magnifique robe rose pâle a disparu ! Tu peux m'aider à la retrouver s'il te plaît ! En plus, on pourrait être seul et en profiter !** » Vivian prononçait la fin de sa phrase avec séduction, malice et possession. Ce qui rendit malade Atem, en plus du regard séduisant et sa figure très et trop maquillée. Il regarda son frère qui était aux prises avec Téana.

« **Yami ! Mon journal intime a disparu ! Est-ce que toi aussi tu pourrais m'aider à le retrouver ? Tu sais, c'est le journal que j'ai l'habitude d'emmener avec moi depuis qu'on est tout petits ! Celui avec des cœurs partout et sa couverture est d'un rose très foncé ! ET puis, on pourrait profiter d'être tout seuls dans ma chambre !** » Elle parlait tout comme Vivian, même, elle en faisait beaucoup plus qu'elle ! Yami gémissait sous la pression de Téana, il la détestait autant qu'Atem détestait Vivian. Même, personne dans le palais ne les aimait... Rien ne les arrêtait, elles voulaient toujours avoir Yami et Atem pour elles seules, et pour personnes d'autres. Pourtant, il fallait mettre les points sur les 'i', mais si ils étaient sûr que ça ne fonctionnerait pas...

« **Oh ! Lady Téana, j'ai vu quelqu'un jeté votre journal intime dans l'étang, dans le jardin ! Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était mais j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait ! **» Bakura parlait doucement, voir un peu trop même, aux yeux de Ryou, car jamais il ne parlait aussi doucement. Mais au moins, ces paroles firent pâlir Téana.

« **Quant-à moi, j'ai vu quelqu'un s'amuser avec votre robe, lady Vivian ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette personne en fait cependant... Mais j'ai vu là où l'habit a été laissé ! Il se trouve dans les quartiers de l'esclave de lady Téana !** » Tandis que Marik parlait aussi doucement que son équipier de farce. Malik était prête à rigoler, mais réussit à se contenir, face à la tête ébahie de Vivian. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à croire que sa ''meilleure amie'' avait ordonné à son esclave personnel de détruire sa robe préférée qu'elle voulait mettre pour séduire Atem. De plus, la parole de Marik fit pâlir Téana encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elles partirent toutes deux aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, laissant derrières elles les autres rirent aux farces qui avaient été faites.

Les filles étaient maintenant parties récupérer leur bien maintenant presque détruit pour Vivian et complètement mouillé pour Téana. Bakura parla de ce qui était écrit dans le journal de Téana. Yami secoua la tête en entendant ce qui était marqué, tandis que les autres étaient amusés. Ils ont demandé à Marik ce qu'il avait fait de la robe, et lorsqu'il avait tout dit en détails, les autres se mirent encore plus à rigoler.

« **Je me demande quelle est leur tête en trouvant leurs affaires ! Au moins, on entendra plus parler de ce stupide et maudit carnet ''rose foncé avec pleins de cœurs rouges dessus'' ! **» disait Yami en utilisant une voix''girly'' pour la description du journal de Téana. Les autres se moquèrent de cette voix.

« **Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être de si amusant ?** » demandait une nouvelle voix. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Aknankamon, deux prêtres et une prêtresse. L'un était brun, avec des yeux bleus glacés et possédait la Baguette du Millénium, l'autre était aussi brun, mais avec des cheveux plus longs, avec des yeux gris foncé mélangé avec du marron, et pendait à son cou l'Anneau du Millénium. La jeune femme avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un turquoise très foncé et portait autour du cou le Collier du Millénium.

« **Bakura et Marik ont seulement fait une nouvelle blague à Téana et Vivian ! Oh, et par la façon dont elles nous appelle toujours seulement par notre prénom, ils ont été autorisés par Yami et moi ! **» Atem venait de parler pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

«** Et quelle a été la farce ?** » demanda Aknankamon, craignant déjà le mal de tête à venir.

« **Seulement jeté le journal intime ''plein de cœur dessus et rose foncé'' de Téana, où il n'y a marqué que des ''Je t'aime Yami'' et... **» Bakura s'arrêta.

« **Et je me suis occupé à mettre en lambeau la robe rose pâle de Vivian, et avec l'aide de Malik, on a mis plein de couleur !** » termina Marik « **Oh, et aussi, merci Isis pour avoir laissé Malik garder les couleurs qu'ils avaient utilisé il y a quelques jours ! **» lança Marik avec un grand sourire à la prêtresse qui lui envoya un regard de gratitude.

« **Eh bien ! Je pense que je vais me diriger vers mon bureau, je vais attendre les réclamations de ces jeunes filles... Seto, je te laisse cartier-libre ! Mahad, je vais avoir encore besoin de tes services pour quelques temps, j'en ai peur... **» dit Aknankamon, il sortit accompagné de Mahad, le prêtre aux cheveux longs. Seto resta et commença à débattre son ''chiot'', surnom qu'il donnait à Jou depuis leur première rencontre...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Il était vrai, au bout de quelques minutes, voir sûrement une heure après, Aknankamon avait reçu les plaintes de Téana et de Vivian. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée... UNE journée qu'elles sont là... Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à prier que ce mois, aussi long soit-il, ne sera pas un mois avec seulement les plaintes de ces deux vipères... Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas que cela à traiter pendant le mois ! Il devait se préparer à faire un bal ! Oui, cette fête que les princes ont toujours détesté parce que tout le monde, garçon ou fille, était après eux, pour l'avoir comme date ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux princes et à leurs amis, quelque chose qui ne sera pas une chose facile pour le pharaon...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 à venir :3

Encore merci pour les reviews sur ma fic trduite en anglais, je suis trop contente, et je ne pensais pas avoir ce succès !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard... J'ai eu quelques soucis et je n'ai pas eu le coeur à écrire après ce qui s'est passé ce mercredi 7 janvier 2015... En effet, il y a eu cet attentat à Charlie Hebdo... J'ai été plus inspirée à dessiner (comme ma photo de profil) qu'à écrire... #JesuisCharlie

Encore : JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !, merci ;3

* * *

Le lendemain, Aknankamon fit venir les garçons et leurs servantes dans la salle du conseil. Il devait maintenant les prévenir qu'un bal sera organisé une semaine plus tard. Bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, les garçons n'étaient pas enclin à y aller. Ils auraient bien voulu avoir leurs servantes comme compagne, mais à cause de leurs statut, ils étaient obligés de ne rien faire... Atem et Yami espéraient que Téana et Vivian n'avaient pas été mises au courant de ce bal, mais il semblait qu'ils espéraient trop tard... Voilà que Téana et Vivian marchaient fièrement vers le groupe.

«** Atem chéri ! J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un bal bientôt ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas de compagne ! **» un sourire maléfique se dessinait sur les lèvres de Vivian alors qu'elle parlait à Atem. A côté, Téana faisait le même discours à Yami « **On pourrait y aller que tout les deux, sans ta servante ! Je suis sûre qu'après on pourra être tranquille dans ma chambre ou la tienne ! **» A cette phrase, chacun, Atem et Yami, palirent à l'idée.

«** Hum... Ladies, les princes et nous-même avons été prévenus il y a un peu moins de dix minutes ! Donc, si vous vouliez bien nous laisser et rejoindre vos chambres avant que nous appelions les gardes parce que, je ne pense pas qu'Atem et Yami vous aient donné l'autorisation de ne pas utiliser leur titre ! **» Bakura semblait devenir de moins en moins calme plus il avançait dans sa phrase. Cela n'a pas échappé aux deux princesses qui partirent très vite.

«** Merci, 'Kura... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire avec Vivian... Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, Yami **» Atem se tourna vers son frère qui hocha la tête. Ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un soupir. Yugi et Heba se regardèrent pensant toutes les deux à une même chose.

« **Yami, puis-je emprunter Yugi qualques minutes ? **» demanda clairement Heba. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose avec Yugi et ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en passer. Sa jumelle l'a regardait avec un air comme si elle lui demandait ''**Pourquoi moi et pas une autre ?**'' ce qu'elle répondit par un regard légèrement dangereux signifiant qu'elle était celle qui était venue avec cette idée.

«** Hum, je suppose que oui, tu peux l'emmener avec toi... Peux-tu nous dire ce que vous allez faire ?** » Yami avait regardé brièvement Yugi sans voir les échanges muets que s'envoyaient les deux jumelles. Il avait demandé avec crainte sa dernière phrase.

« **Vous verrez plus tard ! Allez viens, Yugi ! Je ne pense pas que tu vas vouloir rester à faire ça pendant toute la journée ! **» Heba entraîna Yugi avec un petit rire. Elles laissèrent le groupe qui ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre avec Yugi et heba ensemble...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Saorie-Athena ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Heba continuait à traîner Yugi à travers le palais jusqu'à une grande salle vide. Cette dernière regarda sa sœur avec méchanceté, mécontente qu'elle devait faire partie du plan.

«** Pourquoi faut-il que je vienne dès que tu connais mes plans ? Tu aurais pu prendre Jou, Malik ou Ryou ! **» Heba la regardait avec un air de défi. Elle savait très bien que Yugi n'étais pas partante pour mettre à exécution ses plans, mais là, il semblait qu'elle connaissait quelque chose que les autres ne savait même pas.

« **Yugi... Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivée à ce plan, mais il semble que tu connais quelque chose et ni moi et ni les autres sachons... Alors... Qu'as-tu découvert ? **» Yugi semblait septique. Il était vrai qu'elle connaissait quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire sans une certaine personne dans les parages...

« **Hum... Si on avait l'aide de Mahad, ce serait mieux je pense... Tu sais... Cette magie qu'on a toutes les deux... J'ai réussi à changer des objets, comme un pot, en un autre... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait cela et... **» Yugi fut coupée lorsqu'une main se posa devant sa bouche. Heba compris sa détresse. Et heureusement pour ces deux, une personne arriva dans la salle où elles se trouvaient. Elles se retournèrent vers la porte en même temps qu'elle s'ouvrit. Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant entrer dans la pièce la personne qu'elles voulaient voir, Mahad. Il ne fut pas très surpris de les voir toutes deux discutées dans la pièce, il savait qu'elles étaient très proches et était le seul, avec Isis, à savoir sur leurs magies.

« **Hum, Isis m'a demandé de venir ici, mais il semble que c'est pour vous aider !** » Il rigola, comme les filles. C'est vrai, Mahad et Isis étaient ensemble depuis des années, ils allaient se marier dans quelques mois. « **Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Je sens qu'il y a du Téana et Vivian là-desosus !** » Les filles aquiéscièrent en entendant le nom des deux filles. «** Qu'ont-elles fait aux princes cette fois-ci ? Non, ne répondez pas, je crois que c'est par rapport au bal ! **» Encore une fois, Yugi et Heba hochèrent la tête. Mahad soupira exaspérer de ces deux princesses. Les jumelles se mirent à raconter tout ce qui a été dit depuis la réunion d'annoncement du bal. Mahad soupira pour la deuxième fois.

Pendant que Mahad réflèchissait à trouver le sort dont parlait Yugi, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Isis et une jeune fille brune possédant une baguette. Celle-ci semblait contente de voir Yugi et Heba, même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elles semblaient si pensive ainsi que Mahad. Isis avait apporté avec elle quelques pots. Et il semblerait que personne dans la salle n'avait remarqué les nouvelles venues jusqu'à...

« **Maître Mahad ! **» La jeune fille criait tellement fort que les trois penseurs tombèrent à terre, choqués. L'interpellé se retourna pour voir Isis et la fille. Un peu mécontent que son élève était là, car il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder les secrets pour elle-même, et avait un peu peur qu'elle ne dise à tout le monde sur la magie de Yugi et Heba...

« **Mana ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas crier comme cela ? Et puis, que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais donné des devoirs à faire aujourd'hui !** » Mahad n'était vraiment pas content que Mana soit ici, et elle le voyait bien. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse.

« **Maître... Si vous voulez que je parte, dites le... C'est juste que je sais que Yugi et Heba ont la...** » Une main couvrit sa bouche, étouffant ainsi le mot qui allait sortir. La propriétaire de cette main n'était autre qu'Isis, qui a su ce qu'elle allait dire grâce au Collier du Millénium. Mais ce qu'elle allait dire n'avait pas échappé aux auditeurs... Yugi et Heba ont regardé choquées, qu'elle sache et Mahad regarait plus fâché qu'autre chose. Mana réussit à retirer la main d'Isis avant de rajouter «** Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je le sais ! Mais promise, motus et bouche cousue ! Je ne dirai rien ! Et à la place, je veux aider à ce qu'elles apprennent à maîtriser leur magie ! **» Elle laissa un large sourire sur son visage avant de regarder les nouvelles têtes que lui faisaient les quatres autres. Yugi et Heba regardaient maintenant plus reconnaissant, que Mana garderait leur secret en lieu sûr et qu'elle veuille aider. Ce qui n'était pas ce que Mahad préférait, car, même si elle a été sa première élève, il avait peur qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'améliorer.

« **Hum, Mahad ! Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Mana les aider ! Cela lui fera du bien, un peu de conccurence !** » Mahad regarda Isis lui sourire et lui disant ces mots. C'est vrai que Mana n'a jamais eu de conccurent, alors, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas en avoir maintenant ?

Mahad regarda les trois jeunes filles, avant de se souvenir du sort. Il commença à l'enseigner aux filles. Au bout de deux heures de travail, Yugi pu transformer Heba en Vivian et Heba transforma Yugi en Téana. Elles pouvaient enfin appliquer leur plan. Mana les regarda et se mit à rire. Elle fut rejointe par les autres. Mahad avertit les filles que le sort n'agissait que pendant une heure. Maintenant, il fallait y aller !

* * *

Désolée de couper ici :3 Je suis un peu fatiguée, et je vais donc me coucher (2H20 du matin sur mon ordi pour l'heure où je viens de boucler ce chapitre!) Donc je go, et encore une fois #JesuisCharlie

Avis, veuillez: 3


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 :)

Désolée ! Gomen-nasai ! J'ai eu beaucoup trop de choses à faire au lycée... Je suis tombée malade, du coup il fallait que je rattrape tout mon retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôle et j'ai passé mon deuxième bac blanc de français... Maintenant je suis en vacances, j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail à faire, mais vu que s'est étalé sur deux semaines, ou plutôt une semaine et demie comme j'ai des répétitions de théâtre pendant 3 jours...

JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

* * *

Maintenant que Yugi était Téana et Heba Vivian, elles pouvaient mettre leur plan en marche. Yugi s'approcha d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus cristal et aux cheveux bruns. Elle commença à faire tout ce que Vivian faisait naturellement. Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et commença à la scruter du regard. Il semblait intéresser par elle...

«**Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir vôtre nom, s'il vous plaît ?** » demanda-t-il dans une des manières les plus nobles soit-elle. Il la fixait intensément avant que Yugi/Téana ne lui donna son nom. « **Vous devez être une perle rare ! J'aimerai vous invitez comme ma date au bal qui est organisé, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne pense pas qu'un des princes ne vous demandera votre main pour aller à ce bal ! Oh ! Et j'en oublie les manières ! Je suis le prince Valon de Turquie !** » il continua à parler ainsi pendant presque cinq minutes avant que Yugi/Téana ne s'excusa pour partir.

A l'insu de Yugi, Yami passa non loin de la discussion de Yugi/Téana et Valon. Il semblait abasourdi par le vocabulaire employé par Téana. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler aussi bien et en utilisant les titres, ce qui était vraiment rare quand celle-ci était à moins de deux mètres de lui... Lorsqu'il vit Téana, il la suivit discrètement, sans se faire repéré et la regarda aller jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait déjà Mahad, Isis et Mana. Il se demanda bien ce qui allait se passer et vit son frère, Atem, pas très loin, en train d'espionner lui aussi. Car en même temps que Yugi faisait la cour à Valon, Heba était avec le prince Alister du royaume d'Espagne.

Soudainement, Yami et Atem se virent flotter dans les airs et atterrir dans la pièce qu'ils surveillaient... Mahad les regardaient en secouant la tête tandis qu'Isis semblait en colère. Les pseudo Vivian et Téana soupirèrent, après avoir cru qu'il s'agissait sûrement des vraies princesses... Mana, elle, ne faisait pas attention aux deux nouveaux venus, elle était concentrée sur son exercice de magie. Yami et Atem se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait leur arrivé, quand la pièce fut inondée d'une lumière blanche.

« **Q-Que s'est-il p-passé ? **» demandèrent en même temps Yami et Atem quand tout fut redevenu normal. Enfin normal, Téana et Vivian avait disparu et à leur place était respectivement Yugi et Heba... «** Alors, c'était vous !? Et moi qui me demandait comment Vivian pouvait parler aussi courtoisement et gentillement... **» s'écriait Atem. Yami se leva et alla embrasser Yugi sur la joue en la remerciant. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Atem fasse la même chose.

« **Surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à personne ! **» supplièrent les deux jeunes filles. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au bord des yeux de Yugi. En voyant cela, Yami lui promis de ne rien dire sur leur magie et réussi à faire promettre la même chose de la part d'Atem.

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le grand salon, et personne n'avait demandé ce qu'avaient pu faire Yugi et Heba jusqu'à ce que deux princesses en colère soient rentrées dans la salle avec à leur talon, les deux princes, Valon et Alister. Elles étaient dans une telle furie, que leur visage avait tourné au rouge !

« **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer pourquoi nous devons aller au bal avec ces deux idiots de princes ?** » hurla Vivian « **Nous devions aller avec Atem chéri et Yami ! Ce n'est pas juste ! **»

« **Vous devriez savoir, chère Vivian, qu'on doit utiliser le titre devant les prénoms de nos princes !** » commenta Bakura qui commençait à s'impatienter face à ces deux princesses capricieuses.

« **Et puis, on ne sait pas du tout pourquoi vous vous plaignez ! Prince Alister est l'héritier au trône du royaume d'Espagne et Prince Valon est l'héritier au trône de Turquie !** » ajouta Marik « **C'est une chance pour vous d'avoir deux princes héritier à vos pieds ! Outre prince Atem ! **»

«** Mais... Personne ne peut égaler Yami !** » s'écria Téana.

« **Ni Atem chéri ! **» continua Vivian

« **ARRÊTEZ ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! Je n'en peux plus de vous voir dans cette salle et devant mes yeux même !** » cria un nouveau venu. Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte et regarda en silence le pharaon Aknankamon entrer et marcher vers les deux filles. Dire qu'il était en colère serait un euphémisme... Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces deux là se plaindre sans arrêt, et elles avaient intérêt à ne pas parler d'elles avant longtemps... Justement, celles-ci disparurent très vite de la salle, ne voulant pas être la source d'une augmentation de la colère du pharaon...

«** Merci, père ! Nous n'en pouvions plus d'elles... Combien de temps restent-elles là ? **» demanda Yami, craignant déjà la prochaine réponse de son père...

« **Malheureusement, encore un mois ! Il va falloir que vous réussissiez à tenir jusque là... J'espère qu'elles ne feront pas de coup bas cette fois-ci ! **» prononça Aknankamon. « **Et puis-je savoir qui étaient les investigateurs de cette farce ? Je sens qu'il y a un peu de magie dans l'air !** » Yugi et Heba se regardèrent toutes deux, craignant que le pharaon ne leur fasse du mal en apprenant qu'elles avaient toutes deux la magies, avec sûrement les autres... A la place, Mahad, Isis et Mana s'approchèrent du pharaon.

« **Il s'agissait de nous, mon pharaon ! **» s'exclama Isis « **Avec l'aide de Mahad, nous avons pu créer des clones de Vivian et de Téana en transformant Mana et moi-même. **» Le pharaon la regarda sans rien dire. Puis soudain fit un sourire

«** Je sais bien que vous trois n'êtes pas ceux qui ont eu l'idée ! Je peux le voir dans vos yeux !** » Aknankamon regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta sur Yugi et Heba. « **Vous deux êtes celles qui ont eu l'idée ! Je peux vous dire que vous rendez un fier service à Yami, Atem et moi-même ! Je n'aurai pas supporter les voir tourner autour de mes fils jusqu'au bal... Mais, elles vont continuer et j'espère que vous allez essayer de les en empêcher !** » Il fit un clin d'œil aux filles et sortit en même temps. Tout les regards étaient maintenant sur les jumelles qui commencèrent à rougir à vu d'œil. Tout le monde les félicitèrent même si ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles avaient fait pour mettre Téana et Vivian dans un tel état de colère...

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

Les jours passaient jusqu'au soir du bal, et aucune des deux princesses n'avaient tenté quelque chose afin d'avoir soit Atem soit Yami avec elles. Les deux princes étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir ces deux sur leur dos, mais maintenant ils ne leur manquaient qu'une chose : leur date pour le bal... Aucun des deux ne voulait avoir une de ces princesses à leur bras et commencèrent à se demander comment faire... Ils auraient bien aimé avoir Heba pour Atem, et Yugi pour Yami, mais comment faire ? Elles étaient toutes deux des serviteurs personnels... Le pharaon voyait bien à quel point ses fils étaient peinés pour cela qu'il demanda à Shimon de l'aide. Celui-ci connaissait toutes les lois du royaume égyptien et saurait si il y avait un moyen. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, il dut aller dans les archives du palais avant de trouver un moyen et de le montrer au pharaon...

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'essaye de me mettre rapidement aux autres chapitres afin de rattraper un peu mon retard -_-'

Reviews please :3


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5~

Gomen, gomen (Gomen = Désolée) Je suis très occupée depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié le chapitre 4... Dans moins d'un mois, je passe mes épreuves écrites de Sciences et de Français, ainsi que l'épreuve oral de Français... Et au vu de ma note d'oral blanc de Français (8/20 pour une Littéraire), je dois m'entraîner beaucoup... Alors, je vous pris de m'excuser pour la longueur du temps de mon absence... Pendant mes grandes vacances, je ferai en sorte que je puisse vous poster plus de chapitres et plus longs, afin de satisfaire votre soif de lecture ;)

* * *

JE NE POSSEDE PAS Yu-Gi-Oh !

Shimon venait de trouver la seule chose qui pouvait aider les princes et leurs amis. Il alla directement à la chambre d'étude du pharaon où il y trouva Aknankamon finissant de faire les derniers préparatifs du bal du lendemain soir.

Après avoir parlé avec le pharaon, Shimon fit demander les cinq filles dans la salle d'étude. Quand elle fut arrivées, il secoua les documents en l'air, qu'il tenait toujours. Yugi et Heba se sont regardée, ayant peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, Jou et Malik se tenaient, tremblant un peu, et pensant que cela pouvait être une punition pour leur dernière bêtise, tandis que Ryou se tenait là, ni raide, ni tendue, juste là à écouter, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait arriver. Aknankamon leva un sourcil vers Malik et Jou, sachant déjà leurs pensée.

« **Jou, Malik... Bien que je n'aime pas vraiment vos blagues, ceci n'est pas une punition pour cette dernière ! **» disait-il, sachant bien de ce dont il parlait. Yugi, Heba et Ryou regardèrent leurs amies, choquées d'entendre qu'elles avaient réussi à faire un nouveau coup sans que cela ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. Les deux concernées se mirent à rougir de toute l'attention qui leur était accordée, et aussi se rappelant de ce qu'elles avaient fait quelques heures auparavant.

« **MAIS QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT CETTE FOIS ? On avait formellement interdit de recommencer une nouvelle blague jusqu'à ce que le bal soit passer ! **»cria Heba, tout en faisant sursauter Jou et Malik par son haussement de voix.

«** M-Mais... ce n'était rien, seulement une petite blague de rien du tout sur Téana et Vivian ! **» protesta Malik. Heba semblait se calmer un peu à la mention des deux derniers noms. « **Et puis, nous n'étions pas seules en plus. Bakura et Marik étaient dans le coup aussi ! **» termina d'expliquer Jou. On pouvait voir que Heba s'était finalement calmée, sachant que ses deux amies n'auraient pas été les seules à être punies.

« **Heba, tu peux les laisser.** » dit calmement Aknankamon « **Ce n'est pas la raison de votre venue ici ! **» A cette phrase, Jou et Malik se détendirent. «** Shimon a trouvé quelque chose dont je suis fière de vous montrer. J'ai ici ces cinq feuilles, elles sont toutes signées par moi et elles ont chacune un nom bien précis ! Savez vous lesquels ? Eh bien, il s'agit des vôtres ! **» Il regarda leur réactions et fut surpris de la tranquillité de Ryou. Heba et Yugi froncèrent les sourcils avant de se détendre à la vue de Ryou, tandis Jou et Malik étaient toutes deux sur le point de paniquer. « **Rassurez-vous, ceci est pour une chose que j'ai lu dans vos cœurs et celui de mes fils et de leurs amis. J'ai vu que vous êtes dans l'amour et pour ce faire, je vous libère de vos fonctions et vous nomme les personnes les plus nobles du royaume d'Égypte ! Et je pose UNE seule condition qui est que vous logerez encore au palais ! **» Il leur fit un clin d'œil en disant cette dernière phrase. Les filles se mirent à rougir de plus en plus en pensant à leurs princes qui détiennent leurs cœurs.

_**~~~~~~ Saorie-Athena ~~~~~~**_

Plus tard, les filles allèrent dans la salle de séjour où se trouvaient déjà Bakura, Marik et Seto. Elles commencèrent à leur expliquer certains détails de leur journée, mais attendirent que les deux derniers arrivant viennent afin d'expliquer les propos du pharaon. Ils attendirent jusqu'au dîner, mais ne virent pas les princes, même au repas. Le pharaon s'inquiéta et demanda aux soldats de les retrouver le plus vite possible... Ces derniers ne les retrouvèrent pas dans le palais...

« **Les princes ont disparu, ce doit être un coup de leurs servantes ! **» s'écria Viviane. « **Elles devraient être avec les princes, n'ai-je pas raison, pharaon ? **» Elle lança un coup d'oeil rapide vers Heba et Yugi pour voir leur réaction, avant de se tourner vers Aknankamon, qui ne savait plus quoi dire, sachant que la libération des filles et leur nouveaux rangs devaient être gardés jusqu'au moment du bal... « **Elles devraient être envoyées aux geôles ! Ce doit être elles qui ont fait en sorte que les princes soient introuvables, mon Pharaon ! **» Les gardes s'approchaient des jumelles. Heba pouvait sentir Yugi légèrement tremblée comme si un souvenir néfaste revenait en mémoire... Le pharaon ne disait rien, ce qui semblait mauvais, en plus des gardes qui venaient de plus en plus vers elles...

«** Viviane ! Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir les mouvements des gardes !** » interpella Seto « **Seul le pharaon ou la reine peuvent les commander et faire punir les serviteurs personnels !** » Viviane tressaillis légèrement avant de se ressaisir par la prise de son épaule par Téana. Les gardes venaient de saisir une Heba qui se débattait pour sortir de son étreinte et une Yugi complètement aphone, avec le regard vide. Aknankamon regarda cette dernière la trouvant un peu bizarre, et ayant déjà vu ces mêmes yeux vides quelque part...

« **Mais, le Pharaon ne dit rien, prêtre Seto ! Et la reine ne se trouve pas au palais pour le moment ! Il faut que des directions soient données, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas obéir à la future reine d'Égypte ?** » lança Téana, en direction de Seto, sachant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi répondre à cette remarque. Le pharaon, allait commencer à dire quelque chose par rapport aux gardes, mais ne trouvait pas les mots jusqu'à...

« **Pharaon ! Nous savons où se situent les princes !** » cria un garde. « **Ils sont à la lisière des frontière ! On nous a fait parvenir un message, comme quoi, sa Majesté Amara et son Altesse Séraphina sont arrivées au même endroit ! **» Aknankamon regarda le garde comme si il le louait pour ces paroles qui discriminaient les jumelles. Alors que les gardes relâchèrent Yugi et Heba, cette dernière couru jusqu'à se sœur qui fut retenue de justesse par Bakura, Yugi avait failli tomber la tête la première contre le sol... Isis alla s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et mis son poignet contre son front, un cris de stupeur rempli le vide de la salle. Isis demanda à ce qu'on apporte Yugi dans l'infirmerie du palais afin de l'examiner...

_**~~~~~~ Saorie-Athena ~~~~~~**_

Yami et Atem avaient décidé de sortir en douce dans l'après-midi afin de rejoindre le lieu convenu avec leur sœur, la princesse Séraphina, afin de faire la route vers le palais avec elle et leur mère, la reine Amara. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils trouvèrent que Séraphina et Amara étaient déjà arrivées et qu'elles les attendaient.

« **Et bien ! Vous voilà enfin, tous les deux ! **» cria une voix derrière eux « **Cela fait longtemps que nous vous attendions, tous les deux ! Si j'en crois la position de Ra en ce moment, je dirai bien que nous sommes arrivées il y a déjà une heure ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes lents !** » s'écria une jeune fille ressemblant à Yami et Atem. Une femme plus âgée se tenait à ses côtés riant et souriant aux princes et aux dires de sa fille. Yami et Atem se regardèrent puis la jeune fille se mit à rire et fut suivie par les deux princes.

« **Séraphina ! On ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on reçoive une telle requête de ta part ! Et puis, nous sommes partis sans rien dire, père est sûrement en train de remuer tout le palais afin de nous retrouver ! On espère seulement que Yugi et Heba ne vont pas en pâtir... **» rétorqua Yami. Atem hocha la tête pour montrer que son frère disait vrai. Séraphina regarda la femme qui fit une expression de mécontentement...

«** Yami, Atem ! Aknankamon va être fou d'inquiétude ! Je vais lui faire parvenir une lettre pour lui donner votre localisation et lui dire que vous êtes en sécurité avec nous et que vous faites le chemin du retour avec nous ! **» s'alarma la femme, qui s'avérait être la reine Amara. Yami et Atem pensaient qu'ils auraient pu au moins prévenir Yugi et Heba, mais avaient préféré partir sans rien dire... Amara écrivit une lettre qu'elle accrocha à la patte d'un oiseau, puis celui-ci s'envola. « **Nous devrions commencer à partir, ainsi, nous serons arrivés avant que Ra ne soit complètement couché à l'horizon ! Et aussi, cela rassurera certaines personnes **» elle fit un clin d'oeil aux princes qui rougir à la pensée de Yugi et Heba, ayant peur pour eux... Yami fronça des sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres «** Qu'y a-t-il Yami ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** »

« **J'ai une mauvaise impression... Je sens que quelque chose de mauvais est en train de se passer au palais... Nous devrions partir tout de suite... **» répondit Yami, Atem regarda son frère inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer au palais... Séraphina les regarda se demandant si ils ne seraient pas tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'un et que ces personnes soient au palais, elle pensa directement à Yugi et Heba qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elles étaient petites, car elles avaient toutes les trois le même âge...

* * *

Voilà pour le moment ! Je vais devoir vous laisser à peu près un mois et demi afin de faire mes révisions et mes épreuves du bac... Bien, j'espère que je ne serai pas longue non plus ^^' Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente de ce chapitre, que j'avais commencé à écrire sur papier quand j'étais en Allemagne, au mois de mars !

Sayonara :) (Au revoir x))

Review s'il vous plaît! : 3


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :-)

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de la longue attente... J'ai plusieurs explications :

1 J'ai eu mon bac à passer (que j'ai raté, et donc que je dois repasser cette année)

2 J'avais le syndrome de la page blanche

3 Mes projets de bac d'Arts Plastiques prennent beaucoup de temps...

4 Pas d'envie d'écrire, je n'aime pas me forcer à faire quelque chose quand je n'ai aucune envie... Mais je vous avoue que là, je fais partie d'un club d'écriture au lycée et je vais pouvoir continuer et cette fic, et ma nouvelle policière commencer i ans :3

Bon, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'essaye de vous faire un long chapitre pour me rattraper :)

* * *

JE NE POSSEDE PAS YU-GI-OH !

C'était peu avant que Yami et Atem ne revenaient avec leur mère et leur sœur. Isis avait fait sortir tout le monde sauf Heba, qui ne se résolvait pas à quitter sa sœur, de l'infirmerie... Devant la porte se tenait leurs amies, le pharaon, Bakura, Seto et Marik, ces derniers tenaient dans leurs bras les filles. Les deux princesses, Téana et Vivian, avaient filé dans leurs chambres après l'effondrement de Yugi, et étaient surveillées par des gardes aux yeux attentifs.

Lorsque le groupe arriva au palais, tous fut surpris du silence qui y régnait. Les craintes de Yami se révélèrent juste et celui commença à courir vers l'infirmerie, où se trouvait déjà son père et ses amis, tenant toujours les filles... Ryou s'était endormie sous le coup de la pression contre Bakura, Malik plantait ses ongles dans les bras nus de Marik qui grimaçait légèrement et Jou était en train de faire les cent pas, agacée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait...

« **Jou, s'il te plaît... Arrêtes toi !** » suppliait Seto « **Tu es en train de me donner le tournis... **» Il était vrai que Seto commençait légèrement à pâlir en regardant Jou... Atem, Séraphina et Amara arrivèrent à ce moment, et Aknankamon tourna légèrement la tête et fit un petit sourire à sa femme...

« **Que s'est-il passé, père ? Où est Yugi ? **» questionna Yami. Pour seul réponse son père lui fit signe vers la porte qui se tenait devant eux. Yami commença à paniquer avant que Seto ne posa une main sur son épaule.

« **Elle est entre de bonnes mains, Yami ! Isis est la meilleure guérisseuse de tout l'Égypte ! Yugi va s'en sortir ! Mais, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé... Elle est tombée tout à coup.. **» Yami l'écouta que légèrement il voulait seulement être avec Yugi, mais vu qu'Isis n'était pas sortie, il serait vain d'essayer d'entrer dans la salle sans se faire remarquer par la prêtresse... Seto soupira une nouvelle fois et pris Jou dans ses bras afin de la forcer à s'arrêter. Celle-ci avait des larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues... « **Heba a eu l'autorisation d'être au près de Yugi !** » Atem regarda Seto se demandant pourquoi Heba pouvait avant d'avoir la réponse devant ses yeux... Puis les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser Isis sortir.

« **Mon pharaon, j'aurai besoin de vous parler ainsi qu'à Mahad aussi ! Vous pouvez aller voir Yugi, mais elle est encore faible ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, si elle se réveille, il faudra me prévenir le plus rapidement possible ! Merci ! **» Elle s'éloigna avec le pharaon pour une salle plus intime afin de parler en privé... Une fois arrivée, ils attendirent l'arrivée de Mahad avant qu'elle ne commence à expliquer une chose qu'elle avait promis de protéger avec son mari. « **Eh bien, pour commencer, vous savez sur la blague qui a été tirée sur Viviane et Téana pour le bal, donc ça sera plus facile d'expliquer ! Yugi et Heba sont celles qui ont eu l'idée et elles avaient découvert que... **»

«** … Qu'elles ont la magie, non ? **» termina le Pharaon, qui lui valut un regard d'interrogation de la part du couple. «** Eh bien, j'ai ressenti qu'elles pouvaient avoir la magie dès leur arrivée, mais n'étant pas sûr, j'ai préféré observer de loin et attendre ! Donc ce qui pourrait être arrivé à Yugi ?** » demanda-t-il avec une légère crainte.

« **Il semblerait qu'il y ait des sceaux d'apposés sur les filles et on dirait que l'un d'eux a cédé au moment où le garde à pris Yugi... Comme si ce sceau gardait un souvenir que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que Yugi s'en souvienne ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Heba n'a pas eu cette réaction au même moment... Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu la même chose. **» annonça Isis avec une légère crainte ressentant ce que son mari allait dire quelques minutes après elle...

«**Il semblerait donc que les filles ont été enlevées avant de se retrouver ici comme esclave... C'est assez inquiétant puisque si c'est le cas et qu'elles viennent d'un autre pays, on pourraient avoir une guerre diplomatique et..**. » Mahad fut coupé soudainement par Séraphina qui venait de surgir de nul part.

«**Eh bien, il faut juste qu'on parle tranquillement si elles sont des princesses avec leurs pères et on évite une guerre !** » Séraphina souriait innocemment en prononçant ces mots qui fait rire Isis et son père. Séraphina pouvait être plus âgée que ses deux frères, elle restait néammoins plus innocente lorsqu'il venait de parler de politique. « **Si on reste sérieux, il vaut mieux faire une enquête pour savoir d'où elles viennent, non ? D'ailleurs, on va bientôt avoir ce bal annuel, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit malencontreusement annulé ou même gâché... Ce serait vraiment triste... **» Mahad se mit à sourire en entendant l'innocence et la vérité dans les paroles de la princesse. C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas que le bal soit gâché ou autre, mais les princes avaient déjà dans leur tête qui ils allaient inviter au bal, et ne voudront pas changer d'avis. De plus, il y a une possibilité que les filles ne soient pas reconnues si elles avaient été kidnappées alors qu'elles étaient vraiment toutes petites et n'avaient donc pas de caractéristiques particulières pour les reconnaître. Tout à coup...

«** Isis ! Yugi s'est éveillée mais... Elle semble comme... Désorientée ? On n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle a, même Heba semble ne pas la comprendre, comme si elle n'était pas Yugi... **» fit une voix venue de derrière Séraphina. Isis commençant à avancer en voyant Ryou légèrement pâle, visiblement inquiète pour Yugi. Le groupe alla jusqu'aux salles de guérison et vit une Yugi déboussolée, assise en tailleur et avec une Heba devant elle qui posait cette question à Yugi « **Qu'as-tu vu ?** » avec ses yeux dans leur contact. Personne ne pouvait lire dans les yeux des jummelles à part les jummelles elles-mêmes. Isis commença à faire sortir tout le monde et, alors qu'il ne restait seulement Heba dans la pièce, Yugi se figea, voyant sa sœur se lever en soupirant pour sortir, puis l'attrappa par le poignet tout en tremblant. Heba s'arrêta, regarda rapidement Isis qui hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Yugi. Celle-ci était sur le point de pleurer.

«** Allez Yugi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas... **» Yugi se jetta dans les bras d'Heba en pleurant «** Ne me laisse pas seule s'il te plait... **» Isis, qui était encore dans la salle décida de sortir ne voulant pas les embêter, mais... « **Reste Isis... Ce sera mieux si tu restes pour écouter ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure... **» l'arrêta Yugi, qui commençait à sécher ses larmes...

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

Pendant ce temps, le pharaon est allé voir Téana et Vivian dans leurs chambres pour leur donner une punition sur leur comportement envers Yugi et Heba. Il ne devait toujours pas dire sur les nouvelles conditions des filles, mais au moins, il devait leur rappeller que seul le Pharaon, la reine et les princes ou les maitres des servants avaient le droit faire punir les servants attitrés ! Après sa visite auprès des princesses, il se dirigeat au salon, où se trouvaient ses fils et leurs amis ainsi que sa reine et sa fille. Celles-ci avaient commencé à raconter leurs aventures pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'empereur du Japon les avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et ils avaient parlé des recherches sur la dispatition de ses petites filles et leurs amies. Aknankamon soupira en entendant la mention des jumelles royales disparues. Cela faisant si longtemps qu'elles avaient été enlevées, personne n'avait rien découvert à leur sujet et beaucoup perdaient espoirs sur le fait qu'elles puissent revenir à leur pays en vie, d'autres pensaient que l'empereur les tenaient enfermer dans le palais suite à la mort de son fils et de sa belle-fille, puis d'autres, comme le pharaon, sa femme et l'empereur, gardaient espoir qu'un jour elles seront retrouvées et ramenées à leur pays original.

« **Si vous aviez vu ces cerisiers ! Ils étaient magnifiques, le rose de leurs pétales ne valent pas le rose de la robe de Vivian, ça je vous le dit **» Séraphina éclata de rire en prononçant ce dernier morceau de phrase qui fit rire ses frères et leurs amis. Il est vrai les robes roses pâles de Vivian ne pouvaient égaler la beauté d'une fleur de cerisier, leur pâleur était plus ressemblant que celui d'un morceau de tissu qui n'arrivait même pas à habiller de manière jolie la princesse chinoise. «** Oh, et les décorations du palais sont plus enrichissants que les écrits de Téana dans son journal intime ! Vous auriez du venir avec nous, je sais que cela vous aurait plus de voir cette autre culuture, mais vous auriez pu avoir vraiment froid en hiver ! La neige est d'une blancheur éteincellante, Elerinna m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'eau extrêment froide et;orsque je la touchais, c'était doux, mouillant et froid à la fois !** » L'entourage de Séraphina l'écoutait toujours, même si Atem et Yami ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser à Heba et Yugi, ce qui était arrivé à cette dernière mais aussi, pourquoi elle avait réagi comme si elle n'était pas chez elle. Ils espéraient aussi que Vivian et Téana ne prendront pas leur pieds suite àce qui était arrivé à Yugi...

Je m'arrête ici, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas repartir comme une voleuse ;) Surtout que je repasse mon bac cette année, non... Hum, je pensais faire un plus long chapitre, mais j'ai quelques désagremments en ce moment... En tout cas, vous pourrez continuer à compter sur moi pour finit cette fic, je ne la laisse pas inachever, autant prendre mon temps, faire les choses calmement, et ne pas écrire des choses qu'ensuite je vais regretter XD Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je fais parti d'un club d'écriture au lycée et ils me laissent écrire ma fic tranquillement ainsi que ma nouvelle policière qui date d'il y a trois ans au moins XD

Allez, bonne journée ou bonne soirée ! :3

Reviews please ? :)


End file.
